A Second Chance
by Wolves Creed
Summary: 15 year old Naruto is thrown in jail after returning Sasuke. Now his cellmate Tayuya and him want out so Kyuubi gives them a way out which is to lead another world with a strange ninetailed wolf as their guide. Naru/Tayu OC/? first x-over
1. Chapter 1

Ok my first crossover so be nice.

* * *

Tayuya was bored why cause her cellmate and only friend would not talk to her instead he kept toying with some kind of drawling on the ground.

"Yo Shithead can you at least tell me what the hell your doing"yelled Tayuya as said Shithead turned around revealing the whiskered face of Naruto Uzumaki.

"But Tayuya-chan I said it would be a surprise just waurk"Naruto was interupted by Tayuya grabbing him by the neck and shaking him like a rag doll.

"No I will not fucking wait you will tell me what the hell its for now"demanded Tayuya, sadilly she shook him so hard he had swirls in his eyes.

**Slap**

"SHITHEAD"yelled Tayuya. Dropping him to the ground she waited for him to collect himself.

**"Naruto before you finish the seal make a kage bunshin using only my chakra"**said Kyuubi inside Naruto's mind he nodded before he got up and looked to see if there were any guards outside the cell. Seeing none he went to the middle of the cell and the famous seal which caused Tayuya to wonder what he planned to do whille the chakra cuffs were attached to his wrists. Her went wide though when she sensed Kyuubi's chakra and a cloud of smoke came up next Naruto but what emerged was not what they expected instead of a copy of Naruto there stood a very **beautiful** woman with long red hair her red hair went all the way to her waist her was skin tanned, she red eyes with slitted pupils, but what caught the two teens were the nine tails flowing behind her and the fox hears on her head.

"Kyuubi what the hell your a girl"yelled Naruto.

**"Yes now let me see something real quick"**said Kyuubi crouching down she quickly drew out a smaller seal next to the one Naruto had made before making the kanji for dragon on top of it. She then pressed down on the seal feeding it chakra the seal flashed white before changing back To normal.

Fives seconds later the seal turned a sickly yellow color causing Kyuubi to frown the two teens watched as Kyuubi seemed to think deeply before she started to make a similar seal but changed the kanji from dragon to wolf. This time instead of yellow the seal turned bright blue before it merged to the larger seal.

"Kyuubi what was that"asked Tayuya making sure not to curse in front of the bijju queen.

**"That Tayuya is a surprise but the seal I had Naruto draw up is your way out of this prison, but Tayuya you wont be in this world anymore are you alright with this"**asked Kyuubi. Tayuya got a clouded look in her eye as she felt her strange hat before she seemed to make up her mind and nodded.

"But Kyuubi what were those other seals for"asked Naruto but before Kyuubi could answer they heard a guard calling for lunchtime as footsteps could be heard coming closer.

**"No time get on the seal Chandak will tell you everything"**yelled Kyuubi as the footsteps started to pick up the pace both the teens scrambled onto the seal as Kyuubi started appling chakra causing the seal to glowSuddenly Kyuubi poofed away and they were enveloped in a blinding white light.

* * *

On top of teliphone pole a white wolf with nine tails stood watching as to a blue and yellow dragon like aura clashed with a red one above a factory.

_"I wonder what Rei wants"_thought the wolf as the same seal appeared in front of it before the wolf leaped into it causing both to vanish.

* * *

It was midnight over Karakura Town most people were asleep so no one noticed when a white light flashed over the forest by the graveyard neither was there anyone to hear the two screams of Naruto and Tayuya but before they knew it they riding on the back of a large wolf that was jumping off tree branches before it the ground hard knocking them off.

"Ow what the hell was that"yelled Tayuya looking up at the sky.

**"That would be me saving you from breaking a few bones"**said the now normal sized wolf causing both teens to face him.

"You can talk"asked Naruto.

**"You have been talking to a fox only minutes ago and I am the one that seems strange to you"**asked the wolf with a sweatdrop.

"Ya but Kyuubi is a demon fox with nine tails"stated Tayuya.

**"So your saying that fox with nine tails can but a wolf with nine tails can't right"**the wolf asked spreading out his tails causing both of them to shut up.

**"Good now my name is Chandak as a favor to Rei I will be helping you get used to this world but after a year I will be on my way, any questions"**asked Chandak.

"Who is Rei"asked Tayuya.

**"Kyuubi"**Chandak simply stated. Suddenly the ground shook as heavy footstep could be heard turning around the group saw two beady yellow eyes.

"Whats that"asked Naruto narrowing his eyes.

**"A hollow"**as if it heard a loud wail came from the beast before it charged.

"Oh shit"yelled the two ninjas before jumping out of the way. Tayuya seeing how she did not have flute started doing handseals for a genjutsu when she found her chakra was almost nonexistent but felt something else but when she tried to used that energy nothing happined.

Naruto had a similar problem wondering why he had trouble making only five clones instead of the armys he had always made.

Pushing it to the side he hade four of the clones distract the hollow while the other started forming a rasengan in his hand before it poofed away charging towards the hollow thats just now noticed him turn towards him as Naruto heard Chandak yell that the white mask was its weak spot jumping up he drived the rasengan home as the masked broke and the hollow slowly turned to dust.

**Ok you two sit down maybe its time I explained the all situation"**

ok well thats chap 1 future note is that later on in the story their will be five other Naruto charicters introduced see if you can guess who they are

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Ok second chap here we go send ideas for will pair with Chandak i got 2 ideas but thats it ok here we go.

* * *

Yoruichi Shihouin who for once was not in her cat form could be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop using a series of flash steps.

"It's boring here there are never any more hollows around hmm who are they"Yoruichi thought aloud spotting three figures sitting on the bell tower of a church two of them were teenagers a boy with spiky blonde hair a girl with long red hair, and finally a strange wolf with nine tails she noticed that blonde was holding a broken half of a hollow mask while he seemed to be listining to the wolf who saying like chakra switch and reitsu.

Deciding to check it out she did one last flash step so she was only three behind the wolf she was surprised when the wolf just spared her a glance before speaking aloud.

**"Good timing I was just about to tell them about soul reapers but seeing as you are one why don't you tell them"**causing both teens to turn around.

"Who hell are you"yelled Tayuya. Yoruichi was about to answer but Chandak spoke first.

**"Yoruichi Shihouin a soul reaper if I remember"**

"Do I know you"asked Yoruichi turning her attention to the wolf.

**"That depends how good your memory is I have not come to this world in over 500 years"**

"Hey wait Chandak do you think there is any ramen stands around like Ichirakus"asked Naruto, Tayuya just slapped her face and sighed while Chandak and Yoruichi sweatdropped.

**"Naruto I have never even seen your world so I can't answer that now where was I...Oh yes since the human body can't handle more then one type of energy the chakra in your system will slowly change in to reiatsu"**explained Chandak before hearing Yoruichi clear her throat.

"Do you mind telling me what this is about"asked the former captain.

**"Fine but will need a place to stay and a place talk in peace"**Yoruichi before jumping off towards Urahara's store with the three newcomers close behind.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara was a not one to show his surprise so when he walked in to his kitchen for breakfast to see Yoruichi and some red haired girl with a strange hat eating bacon and eggs, a blonde haired boy eating ramen like a vacuum, and finally a white wolf with nine tails eating steak his only reaction was to blink twice and shrug his shoulders before taking a seat between Yoruichi and the ramen boy.

"So why are you all eating my food"asked Kisuke glancing at Yoruichi who just grinned.

**"Yes I suppose I should explain what is happening"**said Chandak having eaten his meal.

**"Has you know there are nine tailed beasts but you don't know is that but what you did not know only Kyuubi or Rei was the only one who started with but what happened is what happens in every world we stay in to long our natural energy begins to affect the world like bloodlines or the Shukaku up to Hachibi. The same goes for this world rietsu and hollows a result of Diegon the nine tailed dragon staying to long. You see there are many worlds and we go around making sure their is balence in each some will stay in the world inorder to keep this like Rei in your world. There are ones that travel between worlds and finally their guides like me who help people find a world they like most"**explained Chandak.

"Wait you said if they stay to long their energy affects the world what would happen they leave"asked Urahara.

**"The change is permament"**

"Earlier you said you have been here before, were you bringing other people here"asked Yoruichi.

**"Yes but I would not remember her even I saw her"**

"Hm well let me guess you to need a place to stay"said Urahara looking at Naruto and Tayuya.

"Ya"both said.

"Well you can stay here I can get you to into a school and teach you how be soul reapers"said Kisuke before walking away ignoring the protests of going to school.

* * *

"Hello class today we got two new students"said the teacher as the door and both Naruto and Tayuya walked in.

"Hey Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen"said Naruto with his foxy grin on.

"Tayuya just Tayuya I like the flute"stated Tayuya.

"She also curses like sailor"whisperd Naruto loudly cause a few students to snicker which stopped when Tayuya punched Naruto straight into the ground.

"Shut the hell up ass fucker"Tayuya yelled at the downed blonde.

"Now where am I fucking sitting"Tayuya continued rounding on the teacher.

"N-Next to Chad over there"the teacher squeaked out pointing to a huge mexican.

"What about me"asked Naruto jumping up without a single bruise.

"Behind Ichigo"stated the teacher pointing to an orange spikey haired kid.

"Ok class open your books to page 153"

**Bang**

The class turned to see their new students out cold with drool and all oh yes they a strange pair.

* * *

Ok thats chap two i wanted to keep going but im having comp issues so i wanted to get it out before i lose it all


	3. Chapter 3

sry for slow updates school is taking up alot of time Ok then um heres chap 3 so follow the 3 Rs relax read reveiw

* * *

"Thank fucking god I would of killed the teacher if that fucking bell did not go off"ranted Tayuya, her and Naruto were currently on the rooftop on the opposite of Ichigo and his group.

"But Tayuya-chan Urahara said if we can act normal he will help us get soul reaper powers"said Naruto.

"Uzumaki-kun Tayuya-chan do you want to join us"Orihime called waving happily over to the pair. Naruto grinned and jogged over while Tayuya slowly followed. Sitting down Tayuya saw a girl with spikey black hair, Tatsuki if she remembered right giving analizing stare which she tried to ignore but she was not known for patience.

"What the fuck you want"she demanded causing the others in the group to turn their attention to the two.

"Can you fight good"asked Tatsuki.

"Ya why"asked Tayuya.

"Fight me"

"What right now"

"Ya"

"Fine"

The two girls moved to the middle of the roof Tatsuki got into a fighting stance while Tayuya just stood there arms crossed eyes closed this of course got Tatsuki pissed and charged and since Tatsuki was the schools best female fighter everyone but Naruto was surprised when Tatsuki threw a hook only for Tayuya to catch it while her eyes were still closed. Tayuya then opened her eyes and nailed Tatsuki in the temple with a roundhouse kick knocking her out. Turning around Tayuya saw the group starring at her she respnded by saying.

"The fuck you looking at"causing the group stop.

"How did you get so good at fighting"asked Chad.

"What you mean that moron that was nothing"said Tayuya dismissing it so the group started chatting randomly until Tatsuki woke up and the bell ending lunch rang.

* * *

"So how was school"asked Urahara fanning himself.

"Tayuya-chan got into a fight"Naruto yelled pointing at said person.

"Why you littile shitstain get back here"yelled Tayuya grabbing Naruto before he could run and choking him with vice like headlock.

"Ok break it up so we can start teaching you how to be soul reapers"said Kisuke putting is fan away he walked to the back of the room and opened a trap door gesturing for the two to go down he soon followed as Tessai closed up shop.

"So you guys ready for this"asked Yoruichi from one of the many boulders. But before either of them could respond Kisuke hit each with his cane launching both out of their bodies.

"Ow what the hell did you that for"yelled Tayuya.

"What with the chain"asked Naruto pulling on the chain connecting him to his body.

"That chain is the only thing keeping you two alive"said Urahara before he cut said chains.

"Are you fucking insane you bitch why.."Tayuya was stopped when she found it hard breath.

"Ok now that your done yelling heres the first test Naruto you must fight Uruu while Tayuya will fight Jinta.

Not being the patient type Jinta started to attack Tayuya swinging with his bat. Tayuya found herself on defence dodging each swing this of course got Jinta mad.

"Stand still so I can hit you stupid girl"of course this had the negative of pissing of Tayuya spinning around she kicked Jinta in the wrist causing him to drop his bat Tayuya quickly picked up said bat and drived it up straight between the legs causing his eyes to roll in to the back of his before he passed out.

"Fucker"was all Tayuya said before seeing Naruto run passed her yelling something about magic headbands and she heard Kisuke saying something about gulliable idiots. Naruto having enough quickly spun around dodging a hook he threw a punch of his own only to nick her in the cheek but suddenly her eyes dilated before she appeared in front him and delivered a devastating roundhouse sending Naruto into a cliff Ururu was a bout keep attacking but Kisuke stopped her.

The dust cleared showing that Tessai had caught Naruto so that the daamage was not has severe though he did seem dizzy finally making his way next to Tayuya Urahara spoke.

"Ok now tell me do you feel different"

Both teens stop before realization dawned Urahara sensed this and continued speaking.

"Thats right its easier to breath and you can move more freely now for the next test"said Kisuke before hitting the ground with his cane and next the two knew they were at the bottom of a hole with metal bands keeping their hands behind them they heard Urahara saying to get out before the chain diseapeared. Looking they both saw the chains seemed to be eating itself.

* * *

It had been two hours and neither of the two had made any progress on a hill by the hole Yoruichi was chatting with Chandak.

"You lied"she said.

**"About what"**asked the wolf.

"Not remembering who you brought to this world so spill"

**"Yes I lied but she is probably dead now she tried to become a soul reaper through similar means but she had a terrible grief at the time it consumed and became a hollow I didn't have in me to kill her"**said Chandak with a sad expression.

"What was her name"

**"It was..."**

**

* * *

**Cliffy any way rememder the 3 Rs relax read reveiw by by


	4. Chapter 4

sry for the wait a hint about who Chandak brought is that it is a bleach charicter ok on with the story

* * *

Pain was all Tayuya felt but for some reason it seemed that her cursed seal was the source of most it as her body racked with pain. Naruto was no better woith his own seal sending torturing pain through out his body. The pain was so great that the never their chains were completly gone neither did they notice the mutiple bindings that were being use on them as a strange white material flowed out their eyes.

Suddenly a blinding came followed by an explosion as two figures both Tayuya and Naruto both had zanpakto and the standard soul reaper outfit but they also had a mask like a hollow.

Naruto's mask was like a fox with red lines where his whiskers would be. Tayuya's had two horns that pointed down with darl purple line around each eye.

The looked at each other before punching each others mask breaking them revealing both teens with large grins on their faces. Kisuke walked up to the two with a grin whiched faded when two hilts hit him Naruto's in the gut. Tayuya's in his crotch.

""Don't look surprised fucker you almost got us killed you think we would just forgive you just like that I don't think so"said Tayuya smirking at the downed shopkeeper. Suddenly he popped back waving his fan.

"Well your attitude is perfect for the lesson we are going to do. Naruto you will have to try to knock off my hat while Tayuya will have to do the same with Yoruichi"exclaimed Urahara whipping out red baseball cap and slapping it down on said person's head causing several tick marks to appear on her head.

"Begin"

Yoruichi smirked before running off with Tayuya close behind leaving the two blonds. Naruto took out his zanpakto and examined it, the shape was that of a normal katana the hilt was pitch black the guard was shaped like a shurikin and was silver and the blade was a bright red color.

"Nice sword"Naruto commented before sprinting towards Urahara and lashing out with overhead strike only to get blocked by..... his cane.

Naruto then noticed the top was in the other blondes other hand with a blade attached to it spinning away Naruto got into defensive stance as Kisuke went through a series of slashes and stabs this process continued for almost half an hour and Naruto was getting frustrated.

_"Why can't I hit him"_

**"Calm yourself boy"**

Suddenly he found himself on top of the hokage monument starring at a fox that appeared to be made of the wind itself.

**"Hello Naruto"**said the fox.

"What are you"asked Naruto.

**"I am your zanpakto my name is "**

"Blow him away Kazekitsune"roared Naruto.

* * *

"Where the fuck am I"yelled Tayuya looking she was at the bottom of fairly large hill that a large stone and tall oak tree, muttering a string of curses she hiked up the hill and has she drew closer she heard the familiar sound of a flute playing, But what caught her attention was the song it sounded almost like the one played for her favorite genjutsu Demonic Flute: dream sound chain.

Now on top of the hill she heard the sound coming from the other side of the stone, on the other side the figure that sat by the stone caused Tayuya to step back eyes wide.

Before her was a girl that looked like her old cursed seal form but with pale white skin and sky blue hair. As the stranger finished the song she glanced at Tayuya before speaking in a warped voice.

**"So you are my wielder you don't look like much"**

"Who the the fuck are you. Where the hell am I"demanded Tayuya.

**"Are you truly that stupid I am your zanpakto and this is your mind"**said the spirit.

"Fuck you what you want"

**"Why do you fight"**

"What"

**"What is your reason to fight, are you protecting someone, revenge,or do you fight cause thats all you can do"**questioned the spirit.

"I...I don't know"said Tayuya looking down. The spirits gaze seemed to soften as she spoke.

**"Yes you do your only friend is fighting to get stronger so you don't get left behind. Do you want the power to stay by Naruto's side"**asked the spirit smirking as Tayuya nodded.

**"There is nothing to be ashamed Tayuya your only other friend had been sacrificed by the snake-teme so its all right to feel attached"**Tayuya nodded again a determined look in her eyes.

**"One more thing I know you did not want come here but maybe you will find a family in this world like the one you had been searching for in your old one"**Tayuya looked at her zanpakto a nodded a third time while feeling her strange hat.

**"Now cry my name and show the world our power for I am...."**

"Play Takaifue"

* * *

Ok finished this chap so Naruto's zanpakto means wind fox while Tayuya's means death flute thanks for reading review plz


	5. Chapter 5

Ok chap five oh ya its also getting close to where the bleach show actually starts.

* * *

Naruto world

_"Nibi-sama these shinobi are to strong what should I do"_

**"Do not worry kitten here is a seal I saw Kyuubi use to help a whole clan to escape from Iwa"**

_"Thank you Nibi-sama"_

* * *

With Naruto

"You two did good now you have both unlocked your shika and try to learn your zanpaktos' abilities"said Kisuke looking at the two newest soul reapers and their released swords.

Naruto's looked like Zabuza's with a six inch hilt and a five foot and a half long blade but the uniqe part was the blades color in the fact that there was none, it was clear as if it were made of glass yet Urahara knew that was not the the case as he had been forced to use his own shika just keep more then just his hat.

Tayuya's looked like black schimitar with serated back a silver guard but the hilt was her favorite part as it was a flute that could detach to be replaced by a metal hilt.

**"I think they should rest it's not everyday people trael to a new world a become soul reaper through such dangerous means all in one week"**stated Chandak gesturing towards the ladder leading back the store.

"Plus it's already midnight and you two got school tommorow"said Yoruichi grinning as the two teens frowned at the thought of school.

* * *

"Hey Naruto Tayuya where did you go I mean you both missed three days of school"asked Ichigo.

"We just got lost on the road to life"said Naruto while Tayuya just shook her head. Looking up she saw what looked like a short black haired girl wearing a soul reaper uniform jumping across buildings.

"Tayuya-chan come on"yelled Naruto yelled waving back as he and Ichigo were ahead of her.

"Coming"

* * *

"Gah how much longer until this summer break comes"screamed Tayuya from the roof of the school as they arrived for their lunch break.

"I beleave its two more until then"stated Chad in his usual monotone. As they got involved in a conversation about said vacation Naruto glanced down at the streets below only to gasp in surprise as he spotted a blond girl maybe a year older then him wearing a kumo headband and to make things worse he knew her.

"Yugito"

"What was that Naruto"asked Tayuya glancing at her friend. Naruto pointed to Yugito.

"I know her she is a kumo shinobi named Yugito Nii"

"Well what the hell is she doing here lets go"said Tayuya, so they took off with an excuse saying they forgot something in the classroom.

Yugito herself was pissed she found herself in some strange city, Nibi wouldn't respond to her questions, and some one kept following her.

"Yugito"

Turning around she was surprised to the familiar whiskered face of one Naruto Uzumaki followed by a red haired girl running towards her.

"Wha-what Naruto but the seal and ah what the hells going on"yelled Yugito confused as to what happened. Naruto not really knowing much about it could not explain it either.

"Uh well you see um OWW!! Tayuya-chan what the hell"yelled Naruto rubbing the back of his where the red head had hooked him.

"Baka Lets just go see Chandak so he can fucking explain"yelled Tayuya before walking off towards Urahara's shop followed by a grumbeling Naruto and a giggeling Yugito.

* * *

**"I see so the Nibi thought it was an escape jutsu, baka"**said Chandak looking at the newest arrival having explained the situation to the young girl he could say her being confused was an understatment.

"So wait are you two soul reapers now"asked Yugito looking at Naruto and Tayuya getting a nod from both she turned to Yoruichi who sat on the other side of the table.

"Would it be possible for me to become a soul reaper as well"she asked, Yoruichi's golden eyes flickered towards her fellow cat girl before pointing to the trapdoor leading to the underground training area.

"Urahara is down there ask him to start your training"nodding Yugito opened the door and climbed down the ladder.

"You two should go down as well you need to learn how to control those hollow powers. It will give you a good advantage against other soul reapers"said Yoruichi getting a nod from the two before they followed Yugito down the ladder.

"Is there a possibilty of more of those ninja showing up"asked Yoruichi eyeing Chandak.

**"Yes but chances are low according to Rei there was a jutsu in that world that she was positive would lead the user to this world but they would already be dead, even possible to bring the victim along"**explain Chandak.

**"Now answer me this why does a former captain of the stealth force not only wear a color that is terrible for stealth but does not have zanpaktou"**asked the wolf now eyeing the the cat woman as she stiffened before sighing.

"Fine, I had just been promoted to captain and had been cockey so I had went to the living world and using hollow bait to show my strength. Well it had been going fine until higher level hollows started attacking as well a vasto lord had gotten through my defences snapping my sword into pieces it made it impossible to retrieve by blasting it away with a grand cero."

"So there I was no zanpaktou no energy hundreds of hollows including another two vasto lords. Then out of no where man wearing this very jacket come in using a technique that had white reitsu come from his back and shoulders. He took them all out like they mere academy students next thing I knew I was in the fourth division barracks with the jacket in one hand and the intsructions for Shunko in the other"

Sighing Yoruichi went to the trapdoor saying she would help the kids train.

Chandak did not reply simply walking out of the shop towards the near by forest.

* * *

Chap done reveiw plz


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for slow updates but i have not gottin any reviews so kind makes it harder to right

* * *

"Man when is Yugito going get out of that hole"asked Naruto panting as him and Tayuya rested against a boulder after sparring.

"Baka it took us three days to get out be patient"said Tayuya before shouldering her released zanpaktou and started walking towards the ladder leading up to the store.

"Lets go Naruto something tells me if we miss school again were goinng to miss something important not to mention I felt a hollow last night"

* * *

When Naruto and Tayuya first arrived at school they found everything to be normal but according to what everyone who was asking Ichigo questions their must of been an accident as a truck had apparintly hit Ichigos house. They noticed the door open and the short black haired girl that Tayuya had seen before walking in and approaching Ichigo who responded by falling out of his chair and sputtering nonsense while pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Hi my name is Rukia Kuchiki I will sitting behind you in class"Rukia said holding out her hand and suddenly Ichigo looked terrifyed and ran out the room dragging Rukia with him.

"Hm, What do you think that was Tayuya-chan"asked Naruto looking at the door.

"I don't know lets go see"responded Tayuya walking out the door followed by Naruto.

* * *

Yoruichi stood in her room staring at the only thing left of her zanpaktou, a small silver pommel with a purple ribbon hanging limply from the end, Yoruichi just sighed before deciding to take a nap. Has she drifted off she never noticed the figure that grabbed the zanpaktou piece before disepearing into the shadows.

* * *

"He fucking sucks"Tayuya grumbled watching Ichigo save some boy's soul from a spider hollow.

"Well at least he won"mumbled back Naruto.

"Why the hell is he walking like that"

"Well I always thought he had a stick shoved up his ass"chuckled Naruto as they began to walk away they were surprised when Ichigo walked right pass them.

"Its a good thing they can't see me"they heard Ichigo whisper causing them both to grin plans already forming with in their heads. Naruto used his years of pranking experence to slide Ichigo's sword out without even him even noticing before placeing the blade on his shoulder before walking past Ichigo whistling innocently.

"Naru.. Hey wait thats my"Ichigo stoped when Naruto suddenly disapeared. Suddenly he heard music.

_"a flute"_thought Ichigo as he looked around the buildings melted away the ground turn into red sand several bone and bodies could be seen. Ichigo was then forced to his knees as to strings held ihs arms up. Ichigo struggled to get free when he noticed is arm begin to melt, freaked out he began to scream.

"AAAAHHHHH stop it AAAAAAAHHHHHH FUCK"

"Ha ha the fucking idiot fell for it"Ichigo blinked the blinked again and there was Tayuya and Naruto standing in front of him both with shit eating grins.

"wha what what just happened"asked Ichigo feeling his arm to make sure it was still there.

"Ichigo"yelled Rukia running up to the group she was about to ask what happened when Naruto drove Ichigo's sword into the ground leaving a large gash in the sidewalk this distracted the two as they glanced at the sword and by the time they looked back up, Nartuto and Tayuya were already gone.

* * *

Yoruichi yawned as she sat up from her nap looking over she jumped out of her bed when she saw that the only piece left of her sword was gone but stopped when she noticed a box on the ground beneath where the pommel should have been. Curious she walked over and crouched down before lifting the top.

Inside was to her shock familiar orange jacket with a note resting on top, picking up the note and unfolded revealing a short statement.

_"For mastering Shunko"_

Yoruichi's eyes widened before glance at the jacket and picked it up she started to stand to examine the jacket when she noticed something metallic glancing down the first thing she noticed was the familiar silver pommel then a black hilt with a white diamond pattern then blade with no guard that straight up like that of long sword.

_"Wait a second it it can't be"_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys uh still not getting many reviews but i know people r reading because i get emails telling me that people have added it to favorites very often and this story got its first flame i would of takin it more seriously if he/she had not whined about my first chap was and actually wrote some helpful advice hek didnt even use an account ......well any way story time. Oh yeah and ill be intro ducing a charicter from a different show from niether Bleach or Naruto there are to of them but one will either be in this chap or next so read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"What the fuck you looking at"yelled Tayuya glaring at Rukia who in turn glared back course of the rest the group currently enjoying their lunches on the roof were drawn to the noise.

"What are you"whispered Rukia drawing grunt of confusion from Tayuya"You used a flute to put soul reaper into an illusion using only a little reitsu while not even in a spirit body of some kind so what are you"

"One of a kind"answered a new voice turning the group saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair tied into a tight pony tail walking up to the group.

"Hey Yugito whats up"asked Naruto.

"Wait you to know her"asked Ichigo.

"Yes he does Yugito Nii at your service"said the cat girl shaking every ones hand before sitting down on Tayuya right side as Rukia eyed her before deciding to drop her questions for now and focus on opening this damn juice box.

* * *

"OH YE LORD HELP THY CHILD FIND OUT WHY SHE WAS BORN HE"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY"yelled Ichigo and Tayuya while Naruto and Yugito both shook their heads at the scene in front of them.

"Well excuse me am trying to learn contempuary language"said Rukia defensivly.

"Ya well your off by a few hundred years"stated Ichigo rubbing his like she was about to protest when they heard wheels screeching behind when they turned they saw a car drive off leaving a girl in the middle of the road who they saw was Orihime when they got to closer.

"Orihime did you just get hit by that car"asked Ichigo alarmed.

"Maybe"Orihime responded causing all there to sweatdrop.

"What you mean maybe Orhime are you going to be alright"aked Ichigo holding a hand. Orihime looked at the hand before she jumped up the back of her head smashing right into Naruto's face before she she started moving around very wierd causing her breasts to bounce while saying she was fine. Tayuya though noticed Naruto nose bleeding from the collision while he starred at Orihime Yugito seemed to notice as well as they glared at Naruto.

"Naruto"they said at the same time fire burning in thier eyes. Naruto noticed thier glares before realize how bad it looked.

"No No wait let me explain"

"HENTAI"

Poor Naruto.

* * *

"What the happend to you"asked Jinta as Naruto walked into the store followed by Tayuya and Yugito.

"I uh fell down the stairs"Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Idiot"muttered Jinta continuing to sweep the shop floor. Naruto shrugged before he went down to the underground training area followed by his fellow ninja. Before he even got to the bottom he felt a strong spiritual pressure but before he could do anything he saw Chandak run by followed by Yoruichi who had a sword poised to kill.

"The hell is going on"yelled Tayuya almost second later before they could blink Chandak was in front of them with a paw raised as if to one sec. Suddenly he disappeared right as Yoruichi's sword slammed into the ground right where he had been.

**"Cmon give up Yoru-chan I won"**said Chandak appearing right between her face, the sword and her arms his tails wrapped around her wrists keeping her from moving his face only inches from hers

_"So close yet so far"_thought Yoruichi when suddenly Chandak stuck his tounge at her.

_"He Dies"_Yoruichi thought shunpoing away from his grip she reappeared with out her prized jacket instead with uniform had no back or shoulder as white reistu began to form around her.

**_"Isn't over reacting I mean it's not like I licked her"_**Thought Chandak with sweatdrop before turning to the teens that were standing there in shock.

**"You might want to train far away"**

"You feel that"stated Naruto

"Hollow"replied Tayuya Yugito just nodded

"Lets Go"

* * *

"That was Orihime brother"said Ichigo shocked

"Here tip when attacking a hollow cut off the head one blow it will keep you from seeing the hollow identity"

"You mean"

"Yes Ichigo hollows were once people"stated a voice from behind, turning he saw Naruto crouched in his window Tayuya standing to his right looking impatient and Yugito leaning on the wall eyes closed, all of them dressed in soul reaper cloths.

"Hollows have been seen all going to Orihime's house we will keep them away while you deal with her brother"said Naruto before they shunpoed away.

* * *

**"Your soul is m.........Gaaaaahhhhh"**screamed one of many hollows as Naruto and the others dealt out swift judgment keeping the hollows a safe distance away while Ichigo went to help Orihime. None of them noticed the two figure's watching from a distance.

"What do think Harribel-sama these new arrivals are powerful"said said woman with a white crown on her head looking at her blonde superior who just continued at the group more specificly the blonde with the red zanpaktou.

"Yes they are someone to keep an eye on"Harribel finally answered before tearing a hole through the air it self creating a rift.

"Come Rose we must leave before they sense our presence"she said as both disapeared.

* * *

Ok chap done sry for slow updates but comp problems so review and next chap that charicter will show up

(HINT: she is a main charicter in Rosario+Vampire)


End file.
